


stuck with you

by kenssihwa



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Anime Character Cameos, Attempt at Humor, Boys in dresses, Carla is the best, Eating out, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, No beta we die like Adam, Omega Cherry, Omegas with pussies, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, Rought Sex, Spanking, alpha joe, kojiro is kind of a douche, other characters to appear soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: "fine. i will give myself up for execution— atleast let me live till the baby is born. i won't run away." kaoru says with no hint of fear, rubbing the baby bump.kojiro laughs. "i'll think about it."
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	1. may i ask for this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my new fic! much much love to y'all ❤️

sakurayashiki hates being an omega. he hates being taken advantage of, always being the butt of the jokes and discrimination. he's a star-professor in japanese literature and calligraphy in one of the most prestigious schools in japan— yet why is he still going through this shit?

kaoru sighs when he's seated on the white, velvet couch. the office is spacious, almost the size of his own bedroom. the lane of bodyguards on the left and right of the office makes him want to scoff, and the man infront makes him want to gag.

he knows why he's here. he is a wanted omega after all.

—

a few months ago, there had been a charity ball held in which kaoru had been invited to aswell. he's a well known professor and has several degrees—plus his nephew is a model known around the world. unfortunately, he couldn't make it today.

he sighs, smoothing down his dress. it's a red evening gown, having been insisted by his mother that he should wear one. it's a deep v-neck type of dress, showing the middle of his chest, not that he has any boobs to show to begin with. the skirt is layers on layers, lace and tulle sewn on together on the bodice. there's a slit on the side to show his left leg, revealing the new tattoo he had gotten.

the design is simple, a cherry blossom tree tattooed on his thigh. it was painful to get, both physically and parental wise, but he had gotten it in the much, much to his excitement. it's a beautiful design, his mom said once she saw it. his father would've loved it too.

"you're gonna be great today, sweetheart." his mom assures him when she walks into his room while he's being styled. 

kaoru's brows furrow. "i don't know mom. i mean, why do i have to attend? why can't noriaki attend instead? he loves attending these types of things." he mentions his cousin, the other pink-head omega always glittering whenever there's a ball around.

misaki laughs. "he's in italy right now, plus it's a once in the life time opportunity to attend this ball—"

"but don't they hold these charity balls every other month?" kaoru asks, one brow lifted. his smacks his lips, tasting the strawberry lip gloss. "yes, they do— but this time, the ceo of sialaluce industries is going to attend! he barely attend these balls even with constant spamming of invitations!" the short-haired woman smiles.

kaoru knows that the ceo is surely handsome looking— his mom only gets smiley like this whenever it's about a good looking man. "he's a dominant alpha too! maybe you should try and get to know him," his mom offers.

"i doubt that. i have a feeling that he's a ladies man. i'll just mind my own business and come back early." he's wearing the dress now, hair styled in a loose bun, wispies falling to frame his face.

the heels on his feet are nice, the actual heel being only 3 inches. he and his mom had been arguing whether it should be 5 or 3. 

"anyways, have fun tonight. i'm sure you'll spend your time nicely there." misaki kisses his cheek with much love like she always did. "dad would be so happy to see his youngest son going out to a ball instead of the library." kaoru wants to cry, mentioning his father. 

misaki's eyes water slightly. "she is proud. your father is very proud of you." 

the drive to the party is fast, his hand already itching to break the hairspray on his hair and pull it back into a proper hairstyle. 

he exits the car and is helped by his personal assistant, carla, who helps him with his dress. the woman is his date for today— or more like bodyguard. "are you okay, kaoru-san?" the beta asks. kaoru shakes his head. "i'm fine. thank you, carla."

they both enter the hall, several couples and groups of people staring at kaoru when he strides in. his posture is high and confident, not wanting to show anyone that he's some weak and pathetic omega.

they stand near the snack bar, watching other people mingle amongst themselves. kaoru already wants to go home. he barely knows anyone here, and even if he knows some familiar faces, he isn't even close with them. 

"i heard that the ceo of sialaluce is coming tonight." carla says, handing kaoru a glass of champagne. he purses his lips. "i don't understand the whole commotion around him— he's just a ceo with alot of money." he scoffs.

seriously, what's the hype around this damn alpha?

carla chuckles into her hand. "i suppose he is a rich alpha, but the reason he's so popular is because he's still an unmated bachelor. everyone has been wanting to mark him. those who sleep with him can't mark him either because of the collar he wears." kaoru laughs. he's never heard of an alpha wearing collars; only omegas who wouldn't dare risk their careers for some dirty alpha.

"how about the people he's slept with? has he marked anyone of them?" carla shakes her head. "the suppressants he takes are strong and keep him from marking anyone." so he's prepared for any situation. fucking weirdo.

"why do these people want to sleep with someone else's sloppy seconds. thank god i was raised with rationality." the omega proudly says, balancing himself on his other leg. carla hums into her glass.

"conceiving a child with a dominant aloha with such a high ranking is everyone's goal— he's a good looking man, too." kaoru looks at the beta with a look. she chuckles. "i have no interest in him, kaoru-san. i'm married anyway. 13 years of marriage still going strong." she flashes her wedding band.

the beta sparkles while she talks about her wife; her name is maki, a beautiful woman who teaches martial arts in tokyo. kaoru has met her and he's happy that his assistant has found love. he plans to give her a two week vacation for their next anniversary.

their conversation is cut short when a choir of squealing girls and boy are heard by the entrance. the omega and beta share a knowing look. "the star of the night has arrived." carla says monotonously, putting her champagne glass down. "that's nanjo kojiro."

kaoru spots the alpha everyone has been drooling on. he's got all the characteristics to define a dominant alpha; muscular, ridiculously tall, confidence, and of course, the row of thirsty people around him. 

he's wearing a three piece suit in maroon, the inner shirt and tie both in black. it fits him nicely, kaoru hates to admit. muscles are bulging whenever he moves to greet whoever is talking to him. he's got a kind smile on his face, curly green hair pulled back into a ponytail with shorter curly hair resting on his forehead.

"he looks like a tomato." kaoru comments, unable to keep his eye away from the alpha. he hates how he looks just like the guy he wants whenever he's having a wet dream or going into heat.

carla chuckles. "indeed he does. but it appears to be like you two are matching." she points out. as soon as she says that, kaoru and the alpha make eye contact. the alpha winks at him, saying something to the girl clinging onto him before he's walking away from the group of people.

what's he doing now– wait is he coming near me? kapru panics internally.

"good evening," he stands two feet away from the omega, hands in his pockets like some douchebag. carla greets him with a professional sounding 'good evening, nanjo-san'. kaoru nods.

"do you mind if we dance? the program is starting soon." he kindly offers. kaoru doesn't want to, but at the same time, he doesn't want to embarrass the man. he looks at carla who nods at him, saying that she'll be fine and waiting for him here.

"okay..i'll dance with you." kojiro's eyes practically sparkle, holding out a hand. kaoru takes it, the alpha's touch is gentle and delicate. 

they head to the dance floor, some pairs glancing at them, mainly omegas glaring at kaoru. kojiro places a hand on kaoru's waist with a look that says he's asking for consent. the omega allows him, holding the latter's hand up while his other resting on his chest. 

the music is playing a little louder, the melody is smooth and classy, matching the whole theme of the event. "may i ask your name?" the alpha asks politely, starting off with a slow sway. "kaoru sakurayashiki, nice to meet you, nanjo kojiro." the omega smirks.

a slightly embarrassed chuckle leaves kojiro's mouth. "ah, i see you've already learned my name." he glances at his loafers. "everyone has been talking about a guy named nanjo kojiro at night. it's hard not to find out who they were talking about." kaoru smiles. 

they make small talk till his feet begin to swell. kojiro isn't that much of a horrible guy, kaoru hates to mention. they stayed together all night, much to carla's amusement.

"do you want to head back to my place?" kojiro asks after dinner, the pink-head almost choking on some mashed potatoes. carla pats his back as he coughs, handing him a glass of water.

"excuse me?" he asks, voice a little course. "i'm sorry for being a little too forward. i just wanted to invite you to my suite for a drink or two." kaoru raises a brow. kojiro chuckles. "i wont take advantage of you. you have my word on that." he says sincerely, but there's something that kaoru senses that he can't seem to point out.

he share a look with carla just like before the dance. 

"...just a drink, and then i'll head home." 

kojiro smiles, leaning back into his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cherry's dress: [dress](https://pin.it/6pVPx51)  
> cherry's tattoo: [ tattoo](https://pin.it/1a4VNI)  
> joe's suit: [suit](https://pin.it/4dsMNg0)


	2. are you going into heat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's hot, kaoru feels. the satin dress is backless, yet his back feels hot alongside his whole body. the scent of wood and a hint of orange fills the omega's nostrils, his whole body flushing. he thinks it's from the alcohol.

they do infact share a drink— a couple glasses of wine and some whiskey. kaoru is out of his gown, sporting a shorter, satin dress. it's got spaghetti straps and is still in the same red color like before.

his hair is let down loose, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. "so you're a teacher?" kojiro hums, swirling the glass of whiskey in hand. kaoru nods, sipping the red wine. it's finely made, the taste sweet with the hint of bitterness to it.

"i teach japanese literature and calligraphy," the omega replies, crossing his legs more. they're sitting on the couch of kojiro's suite. kaoru isn't sure if this is actually a suite or an apartment.

"amazing. i got a degree in culinary arts when i was in college," the alpha says plainly, shifting on his seat. his blazer and vest is no where to be found, instead he's wearing the black undershirt of his suit, the first few buttons unbuttoned.

it's hot, kaoru feels. the satin dress is backless, yet his back feels hot alongside his whole body. the scent of wood and a hint of orange fills the omega's nostrils, his whole body flushing. he thinks it's from the alcohol.

kojiro watches the omega shifting in their seat, long pink hair falling on his back. "that's quite interesting, t-then again your whole company is all about restaurants." kaoru wants to leave— to slip on his flats and call for carla or a taxi. 

he can't help but feel uncomfortable when kojiro shifts closer to him. his face has a light tint of pink, eyes somewhat sharp. kaoru feels slick slowly drip on his panties. what is going on?

"it smells like raspberries and cream— is that you?" kojiro asks. the pink-head nods in embarrassment. "i-i have to go." he stands up, ignoring the slick beginning to drip down his thighs. 

his knees are falling weak when he makes it to the door. kaoru hurriedly pulls on his flats, almost falling down in the process. his whole body is burning up and he's sweating up a storm.

he hears footsteps behind him, the wood and orange smell making his mind go hazy.

"kaoru! hey!" he's held in kojiro's arms. his whole body is limp. "are you going into heat?" the alpha asks, brushing pink hair back. kaoru's eyes are lidded and heavy. 

he swore he took his medication.

kojiro carries him onto the suite bed, quickly grabbing him a bottle of water from the fridge. he looks around for any spare suppressants that his past mates had left around, but it's only some advil and his own suppressants left in the medicine box. 

omegas can't take suppressants made for alphas.

when he exits the bathroom, kaoru is attempting to take off his dress, but quite poorly. kojiro makes quick work, running next to the omega and helping him sit up. "here drink some," he offers but the omega doesn't budge. 

the alpha curses, taking a swig of the water and connecting his lips with the omega. kaoru takes it with no hesitation, cheeks puffing as he swallows the cool water. his insides cool down, yet, his body is burning up again.

with no hesitation, he pulls kojiro into a heated kiss, tongue slipping in immediately. the alpha responds, despite feeling unsure. he decided to let the omega use him this one time.

kaoru moans into the kids, hands running up the latter's chest. kojiro moves down, placing soft kisses on the omega's neck. "fuck you're driving me crazy." he says, hiking the dress up his legs.

the pink-head spreads his legs, revealing his panties that are fully soaked in slick. "a-alpha..!" he cried when kojiro peels off his garments, tossing it to the side. the alpha dives in, licking up the sweet slick.

kaoru's legs twitch when he cums, a loud cry escaping his lips. kojiro chuckles. "so sensitive, beautiful." he kisses the inside of his legs, moaning when the omega takes a hold of his hair. "please fuck me.." kaoru begs.

the alpha sits back on his heels, unbuttoning his annoyingly tight pants. his cock is restrained right behind his boxer, the tip slightly wet. he pulls both his pants and garments down, taling out his hard erection, flushed and dripping.

the omega then shuffles, kneeling on the bed. he mindlessly takes the alpha's cock, stroking it up and down with a hazy look. he takes it in his mouth, licking around the tip. slowly, he goes in more, wanting to taste more of the alpha. kojiro pushes all of himself inside his mouth, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

he lets himself be used by the alpha, looking up at him with topaz eyes. kojiro groans, feeling himself wanting to cum soon. he pulls out with a wet pop, kaoru's lips swollen and red.

"turn around omega." he orders, in which the other obeys, pushing his hips up to reveal himself. "good omega. doing so good for your alpha," kojiro is irrational, raspberries and cream just fogging up his mind. it's ridiculous, but he can't help himself.

the latter lines himself up with the omega's dripping pussy, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down to spread all of the slick. he hild himself at the base, slowly pushing in.

it's tight and warm. kaoru bites his lips, gripping hard onto the bed sheets. he spreads his legs further, slightly shaking his ass to tempt the alpha. a slap comes in contact with his ass, and he moans loudly. "f-fuck!" his head falls back.

the alpha pushes in immediately, the wind getting knocked out of kaoru's body. 

slowly, kojiro begins to thrust in and out slowly. he wants kaoru to get used to his size, using his thumbs to spread his pussy lips to reveal where they're connected.

he thrusts in a little harder now. earning more breathless, louder moans from the omega. "yes, so good.." he hums, meeting the alpha's thrusts.

kojiro grows more erratic, going rougher on the omega. he rubs on the omega's clit, soliciting a much more louder and high pitched moan from him. "oh-oh my god—! therethere—! fuck!" kaoru cries out.

the alpha flips his around, slipping back into his pussy. slick is slightly splattering when he thrusts in. using his fingers, he scoops a little bit and pushes his fingers in the omega's mouth who gladly tastes it, moaning around the digits.

"filthy." he curses nearing his orgasm. his knot is growing by the second he can feel.

kaoru's hand runs up the alpha's toned torso, scratching his biceps. "fuck me, alpha!" his eyes roll back. kaoru's loud moans fill the room accompanied by the sound of skin slapping and kojiro's labored breaths.

"right there! oh my god— please!!" the omega sobs, tears rolling down his cheeks, and the mascara running down also. he tightens around the alpha, kojiro hisses.

"cummingcumming— fuck i'm gonna cum!" he bites his lip, head falling back limp. "yeah? you're gonna cum around my fat cock? you want me to fill you up with my cum?" kaoru nods frantically.

"yesyesyes!! breed me please! i want your pups alpha!" the pink-head cums in an instant, seeing white when his eyes practically go cross-eyed from the immense pleasure. he twitches around the alpha who spills into his after two more thrusts, his insides filling up with warm and thick cum.

kaoru doesn't notice the knot, only wanting to be held by the alpha when he's on the verge of passing out. 

kojiro pants, his knot nice and full. he moves to lay on his side, letting kaoru rest on his chest with his cock still in him.

it'll deflate over night anyway.

the both pass out immediately, the scent of woody orange and raspberries and cream swirling around the suite. they snuggle up next to each other, the omega burying his nose into the alpha's neck. kojiro's nose rest into the next to cotton candy pink hair, inhaling the smell of apple scented shampoo and a light hint of sweat.

back at home, carla is worried when she spots kaoru's suppressants laying on his bathroom counter.


	3. it is possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something isn't right, carla feels. it piqued her interest when she watched her master sit out in the garden, rubbing his belly. why had he been doing that? she wondered. carla had presumed he had a bowel problem and dismissed it in her mind.

kaoru wakes up with a pounding headache and along side intense body pain. he shifts, getting comfy. it's warm next to him, he thinks. it's comfortable also.

that is until everything flashes in his head.

oh my god.

he pulls up the blankets, much to his horror— he's not wearing what he wore last night, but instead a gray shirt that appeared to be bigger than his own size. his inner thighs hurt, aswell as his ass. he pulls up the shirt, revealing the multiple hickeys peppered around his thighs, dark and prominent.

"what the fuck." he curses. a heavy arm is draped over his waist. he turns to find the same damned alpha from last night— nanjo kojiro. what is he doing here-

wait– is he– did we–? kaoru panics, trying his best not to wake up the alpha. he just wants to head out and take a shower. he feels grimy and sticky, his hair feeling uncomfortable on his back. he pulls it up in a messy bun, grabbing his red dress and balling it up.

he makes quick work around the suite, the alpha knocked out on the bed. kaoru's in some sweatpants now, his dress and purse inside a bag he found in the kitchen. kaoru feels nauseous, but decides to subside it.

he leaves a note by the night stand and takes one good look at the sleeping alpha before making a call to carla to pick him up. he exits the suite and hopes never to come back and see him again.

his stomach feels funny and he wants to throw up. he really needs some advil and more sleep. 

when he's at the front of the hotel, carla is already there. he sits in the passenger's seat, leaning his head on the window. he feels heavy.

"good morning, kaoru-san." she greets, one hand on the wheel. "morning," the omega replies, rubbing his eyes. 

they drive away from the hotel, and kaoru feels something burning in his stomach. "c-carla– stop the car." he orders. she obeys, stopping by an alleyway. kaoru jumps out and throws up whatever contents he had last night onto the concrete ground.

he rests his hand on the wall, emptying out his system. carla comes rushing to him, worry and concern written all over her expression. "kaoru-san! do you need anything?" she asks, holding out a napkin. he takes it, wiping away whatever was on his mouth.

"i'm good. just a little hangover, i've never been good with them anyway." it's true. kaoru is weak when it comes to hangovers, literally. it's one of the reasons why he doesn't drink anything hard since hessuch a lightweight. curse that alpha and his tequila.

carla helps him back to the car and they drive ack home with no complications.

when he's offered breakfast by one of the maids, he shakes his head and drags himself to his bedroom, plopping down on his bed. there's already an advil and a glass of water on the nightstand, which he takes, feeling relieved.

what the hell happened last night? 

kaoru can't remember anything that he had done last night. he's sure that him and the alpha had sex but how did it all start? he only remembers when his body began growing hot, and from there is all blurry. 

he decides to sleep it off and hopes that this damned headache can go away. 

weeks passed by and he's never seen the alpha again. not in person, no phone call from his secretary, no letter of request, none. kaoru decides it's a win-win because like hell would he put up with that douchebag.

he was ugly anyway. kaoru scoffs.

he's been peeing alot recently and has been picky about what he ate now. also, he's been eating watermelon with fish sauce and has been disliking the smell of mangoes.

something isn't right, carla feels. it piqued her interest when she watched her master sit out in the garden, rubbing his belly. why had he been doing that? she wondered. carla had presumed he had a bowel problem and dismissed it in her mind.

the next time she noticed something, kaoru has been getting a little more pudgier. he's grown a little bit of fat around his belly mostly. 

"carla, it seems like my yukata doesn't fit me anymore." kaoru says, unable to tie the artle of clothing behind his back. "that's impossible, we just got that last week!" carla says, coming over to check on what was wrong with the clothing.

kaoru huffs. "i'll just wear my western clothes. they're stretchier anyway." carla nods.

it's not often that kaoru will go for anything other than his preferred yukatas, but recently he's been quite docile. usually he's quite the complainer, mainly  
towards his relatives, but now he's more quiet and tame.

kaoru heads to class in a loose fitting navy blue sweatshirt with dome leggings, his hair styled up in a bun. 

"good morning, students. has everyone finished their work over the week?" he greets, opening his lecture book. some students nod and some say "yes" while others look away.

"okay. if you haven't finished it, i'll give you all of homeroom to do it." a silent cheer comes from the class and they immediately take out their textsbooks and pieces of paper.

he sighs, sitting down on his chair. he's been feeling a little too tired lately, and his legs have been growing sore too much. 

"sakura-sensei?" he looks up to find one of his students, yuuji. he's a nice kid who has high grades, meanwhile his twin is more so a delinquent.

"yes yuuji? need any help?" the pink-haired boy shakes his head. kaoru raises a brow. "what's wrong, kiddo?" the boy seems to look hesitant, fidgeting with his fingers.

"sorry to ask..but have you gained a little weight recently?" the question takes the the omega a little by surprise. kaoru furrows his brows. "i'm uh..i'm not so sure, but i think i have. does it look bad?" he asks worriedly.

yuuji furiously shakes his head. "no not at all! kugisaki was just saying how round and cute you looked. that's all, sakura-sensei." yuuji bows and goes back to his own seat.

kaoru thinks about what he says all day.

when he gets home, he's greeted by his mom with a worried expression.

"kaoru dear! here, take this! go to the bathroom and pee on it! quickly!" she says. he hasn't even said anything yet and he's already being pushed into the guest bathroom. it's a pregnancy test, it seems. 

he hopes it's negative and it's just him going through something else.

the omega does as told, and washes his hands quickly. he sits down on the toilet cover and patiently waits for the results. 

he paused and thinks about the recent events. he panics when he realizes that he hasn't had his heat in weeks now.

it couldn't be possible—

when kaoru peeks at the test, there's two lines.

oh my god.

it was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u see the lil jjk reference there 👀


	4. big news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i don't want to keep it mom." he sets it straight with his mom, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes. "it's not worth it mom. the baby is just going to weigh me down." he sighs. misaki looks defeated and pulls the omega into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: talks about abortion

"how did this happen?" misaki asks her son. "i'm not mad sweetheart, just a little confused. it's impossible for you to get pregnant also— plus you took your suppressants that night, right?" 

the omega bites his lip. "i forgot to take them since i was in such a hurry. carla gave me some suppressants when i got back." he explains. kaoru massages his temples.

—

_"you're 7 weeks pregnant." the doctor says, reading from her little clipboard. kaoru's eyes widened. "a-are you sure? this isn't a joke, doctor." he says, voice shaking._

_the doctor laughs. "i take my job seriously too, sakura-san. you're 7 weeks pregnant— who's the lucky guy?" kaoru groans. "yosano please. i don't know who the father is." he sighs._

_the short haired beta tilts her head. "huh. you sleeping around doesn't sound like you, kaoru. any memories of the last time you had sex during your heat?" he sits down on the office chair, looking at her friend with concern._

_kaoru closes his eyes and remembers the last time he had slept with someone. within the past few weeks, he had been busy with school work and stuff at his mom's company that he had barely any time for himself, let alone a fuck buddy._

_his memories flashes back to when he had attended that charity ball. when that douchebag of an alpha invited him to dance and to his suite. they both talked over wine and tequila and things suddenly got hot—_

_holy shit._

_"oh my god. yosano." the doctor paused what she's doing cautiously. "nanjo kojiro might be the father." he days with worry._

_yosano's eyes widen. "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!"_

* * *

"so what are you gonna do, honey? are you gonna keep them?" misaki asks, sitting next to the omega. kaoru shrugs. "i don't want them, mom. i have to inform him about this first. i'll tell him he got me pregnant and then see if he wants to keep the child." 

it's civil. if kojiro wants it, then he can keep it once kaoru gives birth. there's so much in his career that he wants to do and having a baby will just slow down his tracks. misaki nods. "okay. we'll make a call to hin tomorrow. get some rest." 

misaki kisses his forehead goodnight before leaving his bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

the omega lays down with a heavy sigh. his back has been hurting too much. 

he's sure that he doesn't want to keep this baby. he wants to get rid of it. he wants to tell him mom that they should just not call kojiro and secretly abort the baby.

kaoru doesn't sleep well that night.

* * *

in the morning, he's dressed in his pajamas, the originally loose silk shirt now almost tight on his torso. he pouts. 

he exits his bedroom, brushing back his long pink hair. "mom, i think we should just abort-" his eyes open to reveal his mom and a few men in black suits standing behind their couch, and a ridiculously annoying looking alpha on the couch.

he's wearing a tropical shirt under his gray blazer with bothers the hell out of kaoru. a douchbag who doesn't have a taste in fashion? disgusting.

"kaoru! good morning, honey." misaki greets him with a bright smile.

"i contacted nanjo-san here over to our place and broke the big news to him." the omega's brows furrow, his scent showing a bit of annoyance. "mom can you— can i talk to you outside for a second?" his mom nods and excuses herself from kojiro who nods, and follows him out to the garden.

"mom, why did you invite him here?" kaoru asks first. "well, didn't you want to tell him that he's the father of your baby?" she asks with a raised brow. "but mom, it isn't for sure that it's his kid."

misaki nods. "i know, that's why he's offered to take a dna test to see if he is the actual father." the omega wants to shave all his hair off. "mom we're not even sure if he wants kids! for gods sake, he's a rich playboy!" kaoru doesn't care if the alpha hears him, despite his mom hushing him.

"i don't want to keep it mom." he sets it straight with his mom, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes. "it's not worth it mom. the baby is just going to weigh me down." he sighs. misaki looks defeated and pulls the omega into a hug.

"oh my little blossom." kaoru hugs her back, inhaling the original cherry blossom scent. after being mated with his father, she's still got his scent. it's comforting and reminds him that his father is still around.

"alright, let's figure all of this out with nanjo-san, okay?" kaoru nods, following her inside back to the living room. 

"sorry for the wait." misaki apologizes, letting her som sit next to her on the couch. "it's alright, sakurayashiki-san. is there anything else you need to tell me?" he asks, crossing his legs.

kaoru scoffs quietly, crossing his own legs aswell. talk about arrogance. "so my son here, kaoru, is pregnant and we think you are the father as i've said before but he doesn't want to keep it." the omega stiffens, looking down at his lap. 

a chuckle comes from the alpha's laugh. "it's okay, sakurayashiki-san, but i want to confirm if i am the actual father of the child. after all, i was the last to sleep with him." he glances at kaoru who glares back at him with annoyance.

"if i am not the legitimate father of the child, you son is free to get an abortion— but if it is my child, i want to keep it without any judgement." the omega's eyes shoot open. "excuse me?"

kojiro crosses his arms. "i want you to grow my pup, kaoru-san. after they're birthed, you're free to come back home— if the child is mine." he looks at his mom who is defeated.

a sigh escapes his lips. "fine. let's get this damn test over and done with." he scoffs. kojiro looks satisfied.

yosano collects their blood into two little tubes, securing them in a box and the into her bag. kaoru sighs, watching the alpha sit up and fix his clothing.

"alright, the results should be given in two weeks. i'd like to have your contacts information, please." he turns to look at the shorter male who looks at him with knitted brows. "for what reason do i have to give it to you?" 

kojiro shrugs. "since we're both waiting for results, i just want to invite you to dinner or to one of my restaurants," he says simply. kaoru scoffs. "last time you invited me, i went into heat and you fucked me." he says bluntly, taking the alpha back. "feisty." he teases.

the omega rolls his eyes. he grabs the nearby notepad on the coffee table and a pen, writing down his number. "here. spam me and i will block you from my existence." kojiro slips the paper inside his blazer.

"thank you, kaoru-san." he winks, waving at misaki who just came from upstairs. "have a safe trip, nanjo-san!" she waves, watching freakishly tall bodyguards exit the mansion.

misaki turns to her son. "how'd it go?" she asks. kaoru scratches his head. "he's annoying." he says, earning a light slap on the shoulders. "manners." 

they both watch kojiro's two black cars drive away from their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kajsksjsjs i just love featuring my fave anime characters into my fics :D


End file.
